Paige Townsen
'Paige Townsen '''is the main character and female heroine on Famous In Love. She is portrayed by Bella Thorne. When Paige gets cast in the movie adaptation of a blockbuster book series, Locked, her life changes practically overnight. Within a month, Paige has traded the quiet streets of her hometown for a crowded movie set on the production lots of Hollywood and must learn to navigate her new star-studded life. She soon finds herself stuck between two guys, Jake Salt, her childhood best friend and Rainer Devon, the famous Hollywood actor. Early Life Paige Townsen grew up in California with her parents, Mr. and Mrs. Townsen. She met Cassandra Perkins and Jake Salt in the freshman year at California Metro University. At some point, later on, the friends moved in together in an apartment. Paige she grew to harbor romantic feelings for Jake, which she dared not reveal. Unknown to Paige, Jake also shared the held the same romantic feelings for Paige, something Cassie notices. Throughout the Series Season 1 Just before daybreak, there sat Paige, alone in private jet as a female airline attendant asked her to move back her seat for landing. Soon after, Paige arrived at the airport, walking towards the exit, flanked by two security guards and wearing sunglasses with a hood. One of her men asked her if she was ready, to which she replied "Let's do this". They opened the doors for her as a mob of paparazzi frantically crowded her and took pictures of her. Questions were thrown at her as she was escorted through the flashing mob: "Who are you dating?", "Hey, any personal comment about your personal life?", "Is this going to interfere with the movie?", "Why did Rainer walk off set?". She made it to her car and took off her sunglasses and the hood. Her driver closed his door and welcomed her home. She thanked him by his name, Derek, and later picked up a magazine lying next to her, analyzing the cover. She put it back, exposing the front with a picture of her on the cover of US Weekly. 1 Year Ago Personality Paige is a sweet, loyal and caring person. This is explored by the fact that she is kind to the people she knows and meets, as well as she refuses to take on her new life as a star without the support and company of her two friends, Jake and Cassandra. Paige regards all her loved ones, along with their well-beings and feelings, with high value. She is also noted to be a very nervous person as she struggles to express her inner thoughts, often resorting to stutters and babbles. Paige, due to her role in the movie, is also quite stressed, because of trying to juggle both her academic priorities and her newfound acting career. Physical Appearance Paige is a young adult with a slim body shape. One of her most noticable features is her wavy strawberry blonde hair. She also has dark brown eyes, full lips and pale skin. In addition, Paige is fashionable as well. Her attire consists of modern colorful clothes that show off her slender figure. Relationships Rainer Devon Rainer saw Paige out the window of the studio after her audition, fist bumping, and smiled, showing an obvious crush. Rainer has very strong feelings for Paige, and Paige feels the same. He is quick to defend her when he sees that she's uncomfortable. Rainer and Paige almost kissed whilst Rainer was walking Paige Townsen home, however, they were unfortunately interrupted by Paige's father, showing their true deep feelings for each other. ---- Jake Salt Jake and Paige are best friends and roommates along with Cassie. Jake and Paige both have a crush on each other and have had a few romantic moments and a kiss. In the season finale, Jake shows up at an interview for the cast of Locked and tells Paige about how he feels. They are currently in a relationship. She then cheats on Jake with high school sweetheart Eddy. During season 2, we can see Jake and Paige dating. But They break up and on the last episode of season 2 (The last season) Paige and Rainer Kiss. Appearances Trivia Quotes "Let's do this," Paige in Pilot to Bodyguard "You guys make me the banker for a reason. it's called making rent!" Paige in Pilot to Cassandra Perkins "Fine, but ''if we're doing Mexican, we're springing for extra guac," Paige in Pilot to Jake Salt and Cassandra Perkins "Cassie! Come on, my parents would be so unhappy if they found out I was spending my time auditioning for stuff instead of actually studying!" Paige in Pilot to Cassandra Perkins Gallery |-|Promotional= Paige_Red_Dress_Promo.jpg bella 2.jpg bella 3.jpg bella 4.jpg bella 5.jpg 144760 5178-900x600.jpg |-|Screencaps= Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 0039.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 0051.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 0060.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 0070.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 0087.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 0098.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 0126.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 0149.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 0149.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 0423.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 0453.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 0540.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 0550.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 0773.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 0809.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 0833.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 0860.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 0870.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1014.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1027.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1075.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1200.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1208.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1232.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1264.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1279.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1331.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1337.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1345.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1370.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1375.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1379.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1417.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1593.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1613.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1631.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1653.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1663.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1702.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1721.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1743.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1758.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1762.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1771.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1776.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1789.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1837.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1849.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1858.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1870.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1873.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1876.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1883.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1894.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1897.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1898.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1913.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1916.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1919.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1933.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1951.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1979.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 2055.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 2099.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 2112.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 2131.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 2137.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 2187.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 2333.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 2360.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 2381.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 0040.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 0048.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 0063.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 0077.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 0083.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 0098.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 0109.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 0125.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 0129.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 0267.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 0273.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 0277.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 0286.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 0328.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 0333.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 0344.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 0350.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 0361.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 0368.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 0456.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 0472.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 0474.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 0487.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 0591.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 0604.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 0693.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 0697.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 0709.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 0717.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 0733.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 0898.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 0911.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 0923.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 0986.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 1038.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 1068.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 1080.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 1095.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 1103.jpg Crazy, Scripted Love 1142.jpg Leaving Los Angeles 1476.jpg bella's amazing go watch this now :) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters